


Love Handles

by Tarlan



Series: One Way Ticket [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks he is fat. Jack thinks he is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Handles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfic100 prompt 02: Middles

Rodney stood in the center of the room, naked apart from his boxers. He poked and prodded at the spare tire of flesh around his middle with morbid fascination, too engrossed to notice Jack had entered their shared quarters and was approaching him silently. With a wicked smile, Jack pinched a generous amount of flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hey!" Rodney protested loudly, slapping his hand aside and rubbing the offended part as if Jack had maimed him for life. He turned and glared at his lover but Jack could read the self-consciousness and worry in the all-too expressive face even though Rodney did his best to hide it.

"The marines think I'm fat."

"Worse than my ex-wife," Jack muttered, and then raised his voice a little. "You're not fat. Just a little...weighty."

"Weighty?" Rodney's looked aghast. "Elephants are weighty. Hippos are weighty. I'm...I'm..." His forehead wrinkled even more in consternation. "I'm not weighty, am I?"

"Perhaps weighty is the wrong word. You're..." Jack frowned as Rodney waited expectantly while he struggled to find a word that could be considered complimentary. After all, Rodney was not fat no matter how much he bemoaned that little extra flesh around his middle. He'd spent the past few years in the Pegasus galaxy hiking to distant villages on a dozen different worlds and sometimes running for his life back to the Stargate afterwards. Jack knew all this because he had read the mission reports and had seen the scars to prove it, including the spectacular, sensitive scar where Rodney had been shot in the ass with an arrow. He smiled in memory of that puckered flesh and the way Rodney squirmed when Jack licked the still highly sensitive scar tissue.

"Well? Come on. I haven't got all day."

"Impatient much?"

"What? You channeling Sheppard now?"

"Actually, he's channeling me."

"Don't try to change the subject."

Jack stepped into Rodney's personal space and wrapped his arms around the not-fat frame, nuzzling his face against Rodney's cheek and breathing in the scent of the man he loved. After a moment's hesitation, Rodney's arms came up to hold him, pulling them both in tighter as Jack mapped the broad shoulders and strong back with his hands. He let them ghost down the length of Rodney's spine, fingers tracing every ridge of vertebrae before sliding over warm, silken skin to the love handles that caused Rodney so much dismay. He felt them mold into his palms, his fingers digging into the spare flesh that covered sharp bone. As slowly as his knees would allow, Jack dropped to the floor, kneeling before his lover. His hands slid under the waistband of Rodney's boxers, drawing them down with him and freeing the half-hard erection. Jack leaned in and licked at the slowly engorging flesh as his hands regained their hold on Rodney's love handles.

A soft moan and the tangle of fingers in his hair told Jack he had Rodney's full attention now. He wrapped one hand around the base of the now-fully hard cock, giving the head one last lick on that sensitive spot before taking it into his mouth. Jack moaned around the mouthful of hot flesh, waiting until Rodney had begun to rock into a rhythm of small thrusts before reaching back up to grasp the small handful of flesh, fingers digging in to control the pace whenever Rodney started to thrust a little too hard. He could hear the soft babble of encouragement from above, knowing from the rising pitch how close Rodney was to coming and looked up so he could watch his lover lose all control. A brief stutter of voice and hips, and Jack was swallowing the bittersweet release, still pressing hard onto those fleshy handfuls to stop Rodney from choking him. He felt the increased weight as Rodney leaned onto him, giving Rodney a moment or two to recover before pushing back up to his feet.

"That was...That was..."

"Perfect," Jack murmured as he captured Rodney's mouth in a deeply possessive kiss even as he pressured him back towards their bed. A brief moment of panic widened Rodney's eyes as his legs caught in the boxers wrapped around his ankles but then he was free, and falling backwards, landing with a grunt as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Jack wasted no time, one hand swiftly opening his pants and pushing them down before he stretched out over Rodney to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. With Rodney boneless from his climax, Jack prepared him quickly, pressing Rodney's legs back and sighing when he pushed into the unresisting body. He knew he could not last, not when he had the vision of Rodney lost in ecstasy seared into his mind. He gasped as he emptied himself into his lover, aware only of the warm body wrapped around him, holding him tightly, as if never wanting to let him go. At that moment in time, Jack could think of no other place in two galaxies where he would rather be. Hell, nowhere in this universe and beyond.

A little while later, Jack tightened his hold on the man snuggled sleepily into his side, smiling at the warmth of each exhaled breath upon the sweat-dampened skin of his neck. He let his hand drop, resting on the exposed hip before sliding up just a fraction to the soft, fleshier skin around Rodney's middle. Rodney thought of those love handles in dismay but to Jack, he was perfect. Perfect in every way, and if Jack could not persuade Rodney of that then he would simply have to persuade the marines instead.

Several creative means of persuasion crept into his mind, knowing Atlantis loved him enough to be his accomplice. With an evil smirk, he closed his eyes and squeezed one precious love handle.

THE END


End file.
